


Post-Mortem

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Another drabble inspired by a post on Pinterest and set at the end of 'Natural Causes'; Barbara is angry with herself.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Kudos: 10





	Post-Mortem

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I decide to walk home, needing time to repackage my feelings and organise my emotions.

What I am not going to do is cry. 

I haven’t felt this low since Terry died, because I never let people get close to me.

Until him.

Tommy.

Stupid Barbara.

I take a deep breath and at the same time almost choke on the lump in my throat.

I had begun to believe that I meant something, that I mattered.

More fool me.

He’ll never know how much he’s hurt me.

The next time I open up to someone will be at my post-mortem!


End file.
